The New Arrivals
by Skeith Terror of Shadowy Death
Summary: Alright, purely AU Here...also I'm sorry for the title as it is very unintersting. This is basically just a little idea that I've had. All those years ago...I've been sealed for helping them...but now...Now I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

I know...crappy title...I was sorta brain dead, sue me why dontcha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form...Naruto belongs to Kishimoto not me. I do own the Shades though! I'l use them on you if I have to to get you to review . So please click the little button at the bottom that says review...pretty please? You know you want to...

For many years this figure we see before us has spent, lying in wait for someone foolish enough to release the seal placed upon this pocket dimension that he's trapped in. Imprisoned for hideous crimes against humanity by siding with the beings known as the Shades. The Shades weren't always here, it was after a global catastrophe that has been named The Dawn of the Twilight Moon. They are a type of sentient creatures that have horrific looking shapes that are unique to them alone.

The most common seen classifications for these creatures we call the Shade would be the Tanran, the foot soldiers. This class has the lowest overall intelligence but make up for this fact with their extremely tough exoskeletons and brute force. You can usually tell what class these Shade are by the way they usually stay in large groups. The next class would be the Senbou, the generals of the Shade army. They are very intelligent, but lack strength and defense. These Shades are normally seen near the back of any Shade advance group or recon teams, so be sure to take them out first. They are very stealthy so beware of possible ambushes by the Senbou as they tend to specialize in close or long range combat.

This brings us to the last three classes in the Shade's forces. The Kentan, one of the commanding forces in the Shade army. They are particularly dangerous and vicious to face in any form of battle. They are very intelligent and are the strategists for the Shade . They usually are seen in the middle of the army so the tend to be surrounded by the Senbou and Tanran. They very rarely tend to actually fight and are quite weak in comparison to their allies but their most dangerous ability is their tactical analysis, this allows them to last longer in any fight than they should . The second in command of the Shade forces are the Inventras. These are possibly the one Shade that we are completely unsure of, they have the ability to use a form of optical camouflage that is completely impenetrable to our knowledge. They, from what has been captured by specially developed security cameras, are usually on scout missons and tend to work alone for the most part. Their optical camoflauge is very unique though, it allows them to assume the form of a human, whether this varies by gender or not is unknown at the moment but they all share one similar trait. Their iris turns red when hit by an ultraviolet light.

The Tokui. This is the highest ranking Shade we have faced in this war yet. These Shades are the most formidable we have ever come across, they are fairly small when compared to their brethren, they are usually around the height of a full grown adult. They are not to be engaged, whenever they appear on the battlefield you must make an attempt to flee for if you go up against one you will not make it out alive. These Shade are capable of massive widespread destruction so it is heavily advised to seek the nearest area of shelter that can possibly withstand their deadly attacks.

The first attack of the Shade was so sudden that there was no real resistance against them, they pretty much decimated us and won the first battle. None of our weaponry was strong enough to pierce their thick exoskeletons, so we had to turn to a new way of weaponry. This began the experimentations that brought about what we humans know as chakra. Chakra is a foreign energy we were able to create after many trials and error, though the creation was purely accidental. This chakra is the mixture of the spiritual and physical energies that we house inside of our body, when they are mixed and form chakra we are capable of impossible feats. Manipulating the elements, walking on water and walls, jumping to impossible heights, and moving faster than ever thought possible.

Chakra also serves another use to us, its able to help us pierce the exoskeleton of the Shade, an invaluable ability. It can help us strengthen our weapons too, we can concentrate our chakra to our weapon and fire stronger and tougher attacks at the Shade. We also seem to have the ability to create elemental attacks varying in strength and effectiveness on the Shade, not only that but some people have begun to exhibit unusual powers and abilities from this chakra that we have been unable to reproduce. One such example would be the ability to perform an ice attack in searing heat. Another would be enhanced eyesight, so much so that the wielder can see 359 degrees around themselves and somehow see the weak points in any body, even Shade. Another semi-noteworthy ability would be enhanced eyesight, only this one allows the wielder to predict the movements of another and copy them, although it is rumored to allow the wielder to cast illusions with a look of the eye when they get to a certain proficiency.

We have come to classify these technique and abilities. Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Genjutsu is the classification that illusions and similar techniques would fall under. Ninjuts can be categorized into Futon, wind release, Katon, fire release, Suiton, water release, Doton, earth release, Raiton, lightning release, Hyoton, ice release, Mokuton, wood release, Yoton, magma release, and many other subcategories. Ninjutsu is basically manipulation of the elements and manipulation of chakra itself. Taijutsu is the classification of which martial arts would fall under.

This brings us to another subcategory, Bloodlines, an effect caused by chakra and cell mutation. There are different types of bloodlines, though the most renowned being a Doujutsu, or eye technique. There are also bloodlines that affect the actual body itself, lets say that a person has the ability to harden their blood or maybe even become intangible and walk through walls.

These abilities are very useful in fighting against the Shade because they seem to react rather violently to chakra, even the Tokui seem to have a hard time counteracting its effect on them. There are also others that we have to be worried about, not only do we have to worry about the Shade but we also have to worry about the other people that have survived this struggle against the Shade. Instead of banning togther as one to try to put a decent defense and offense against the Shade, we have become split apart and divided due to their invasion.

Back to the being before us for now though. He sat in a lotus position, seemingly just sitting there asleep before his eyes snapped open, revealing wonderfully blue eyes that seem as if they belong on a new born rather than some heartless killer. '_It's time! The seal has finally been removed at last!' _Thought the figure. _'I wonder who has released me from this prison though...Could it have been one of _them_?' _The figure slowly rose to his feet before seeing a light slowly growing larger and larger.

Taking a chance he slowly started into a jog before increasing his speed before he was barely a blur, leaving a trail of afterimages behind him. As he neared the light he took a huge jump, bursting out of the place that was his prison for years. "Freedom at last!" The figure exclaimed before he began to take note of his surroundings. "Well, well, what have we here...?" The figure asked as he looked around noticing that instead of being surrounded by Shades he was surrounded by a _Very_ large group of humans.

"We have held a council regarding what to do with you. It has been unanimously decided that you will help us in the war against the Shade." Stated one of the humans as they stepped forward.

"...Haha...Hahaha...HAHAHAHA! Wh-what to do with ME? Don't you know who I am? I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, greatest ally and asset to the shade and container to one of their strongest soldiers, Ikatsui no Karite! Do you really think you have the power to get ME to work for YOU?" The newly identified Naruto exclaimed with a crazed grin. "I could kill you anytime, anywhere, and with just a simple command it'll be as if you never even existed!" After saying this he held out his hand and started gathering a purple tinted chakra, slowly covering his arm as it moved as if it were fire trying to burn his flesh.

"Whether you want to or not you'll help us. Now!" Yelled the same man that was speaking before as several others ran at Naruto before pulling out guns loaded with tranquilizing darts. "Hope you have a nice nap there..._traitor_" The man spoke before ending in a venomous hiss as the others took aim with their guns and fired.

'_No...I just got out...why am I being forced into slavery now?' _Were Naruto's last thoughts as the chakra he was beginning to gather slowly began to disperse before he finally succumbed to the neurotics in the darts and passed out into oblivion.

So what do you think? Yes, no, maybe so? Please be kind...new at writing stories here T^T Please review and give me feedback on how I did :D Also if you're going to flame, flame for a good reason :U And I may put a poll for Naruto's relationship status and who he could possibly b with X3 I hope you like it~. It's not beta-ed at all and I doubt I will beta this story...sorry people ^o^; I'll try to update as frequently as I possibly can :3 But to do that I'll need reviews to keep me going...so yeah...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I rather surprised at the amount of hits I've gotten so far o.o I can't say I'm disappointed about it though X3 Well anyways, I bet you're all waiting for some more so I figured I might indulge you readers a bit and get back to writing for this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly, if I did though Sasuke wouldn't be nearly as powerful as he is now...lets just say if a fly landed on him he'd collapse with multiple broken limbs :3

'Ugh...I feel like shit...wonder what hi-...oh...yeah...now I remember...' Thought Naruto as he awoke groggily with a yawn. He took a look at his surrounding before making an attempt to get up out of the cot he was currently in. 'Hm...What's this? It seems they have me bound here by seals...let's see..3 chakra suppressing seals...two chakra absorbing seals...5 containment seals...What do they think I am? Some pathetic weekling?' With a growl he flared his chakra to staggering heights and watched in satisfaction as the seals caught aflame with purple fire before disintegrating into nothingness.

"Serves you right for underestimating me, foolish humans...always considering themselves the greatest being out there.." He mumbled as he got off the cot before stretching, his body sore from not being used in so long. "Let's see...where's an exit..." He questioned quietly while looking around, noticing there was no visible door before shrugging. 'They underestimated me so why not give them a little display of my power.' He thought with a maniacal grin on his face.

Slowly an unseen wind began to swirl around him, whipping his blond locks into his eyes for a second before they were brushed out of the way by his right hand. If you looked to his left arm you'd be shocked at what you saw, from looking like a fairly normal arm(if you discredit the claws in place of his nails), there was now an arm that looked more like a monstrosity. It's general shape looked as if it were a normal arm except for the fact that the arm itself looked like there was metal seared to the arm, giving it a cracked, segmented, and slightly decayed. It gave off a feeling of intense malicious power though, it was horrific and terrifying to say the least! He looked at his arm with a crooked grin before he walked up to a wall and reared his arm back, slamming it forward into the wall with the force of a freight train. The results were staggering to say the very least, the entire wall was destroyed into mere dust.

Naruto leaped out of the hole he made, slamming into the ground and leaving a spider-web like crater in his wake before he got up and dusted himself off. It was then that he noticed something very important. Namely the fact that he just jumped into a massive crowd of soldiers. Now Naruto new he was strong, so strong in fact that there was little left that could hope to stand a chance against him in a fair one-on-one fight, but even he knew his limitations.

"Well fuck me with a lollipop and call me a pixie why don't you? I mean come on, really? Ugh, damn it! I knew I should have figured something like with would happen! Just great, just fucking great!" Naruto yelled out in rage at the mass of soldiers before him. The soldiers then turned to each other, not knowing what to make of this spectacle. They were told that this man was extremely dangerous, yet he looks like a mere 17 year old, 18 at the most, and he doesn't seem like he'd be any serious threat in the slightest! They turned back to him before bursting out laughing at Naruto, their leader really thinks this kid is as tough as they say? This is really the same Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze that aided the Shade?

"Stand aside! I'm coming through so move your asses!" Exclaimed a fairly arrogant and pompous sounding voice. Naruto turned at the sound of this newcomer's voice before merely raising an eyebrow at his appearance. He had hair that was black and in the shape of a duck's rear end and was wearing some sort of obi with a pair of black baggy pants, he also had some sort of purple bow tied around his waist with a chokuto on his left side. "I want to test my worth against this little toy we have here, get out of the way if you want to keep your heads." The figure stated arrogantly with an arogant smirk on his face.

Naruto grinned at the figure before deciding to impart some of his..._observations_ with him. "Hm...so I'm a toy? Well excuse me doll, it seems like you decided to get into a fight with a pedophile, lost and then had play dress up with him. Doubt that you'd put up much of a fight either way though, you seem like the kind of guy who'd vouch for that team anyway." He stated with a cheeky grin as the person before him started to lose his smirk.

"What was that? Do you know who I am? I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the prestigious Uchiha clan and bearer of the Sharingan, the ultimate doujutsu!" The newly named Sasuke snarled out in anger. He furiously pulled out his chokuto, causing it to realease an eerie shriek in protest at being drawn so violently. "Fight me you wretch!" He screamed at Naruto, who in the meantime had adopted a thinking pose.

"Uchiha...Uchiha...why is that name so damn familiar..." He suddenly snapped his fingers before smirking evilly at Sasuke before he began to speak again. "Hm...You wouldn't happen to be the last of your clan, would you? I certainly hope you liked that little gift I left you and your now deceased clan, wait, not clan. A clan needs more than one person to be called such, so how did you and your now deceased relatives enjoy the little gift I left you all 12 years ago? You were what, 7 at the time I belive?

Ah, that was an entertaining day." Naruto finished speaking with a lopsided grin and slightly glazed eyes as he reminisced about that day all those years ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Smoke, that's all that he smelt when he awoke after hearing shouting and screaming form outside the house. Alarmed he rushed out of his bed as fast as his 6 year old legs could carry him only to stop in shock and horror at the scene that lay outside the front door of his family's house. Blood, the blood was everywhere...it was like a scene out of a horror movie gone wrong...err I mean right._

_ Suddenly he heared a loud thud to his right and his head quickly snapped to the sound before gasping in terror. "Tou-san! What happened? Who did this to you? Please don't die on me Tou-san...please." The child frantically spoke to his father._

_ "Sa-Sasuke...it was your brother...I-It-Itachi...he started slaughtering the ent-entire clan...listen to me Sasuke...you musn-Sqeaulch!" The newly dubbed Sasuke could only retch and vomit as terror filled his veins, for through his father's head there was now a blade sticking through his forehead. As his eyes traveled up the blade's length, absently noting it was a ninjato, he felt his eyes widen and tear up as he started to piss himself in shear fright. "N-no...Onii-san...why? Why have you killed our clan? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS FOR?" Sasuke finished his sentence with a surprisingly loud yell considering the size of his small 6 year old lungs. _

_ "How foolish otuoto...how naive are you? I merely did this to test out my capacity...nothing more, nothing less. This clan was meaningless to me from the very start." Itachi said as he slowly licked the blood off his ninjato. "Killing you as you are now would serve me no purpose...but grow strong otuoto...grow strong and train your eyes to the true Sharingan so that I may have the pleasure of tearing them from your sockets as you squeal like a pig!" He finished as his eyes gained a maniacal glint that seemed out of place in his usually emotionless eyes. His eyes...they turned to the Sharingan but something was off...the commas started to spin until they mixed with one another and formed a pinwheel like shuriken. Itachi's eyes started to bleed as he looked at Sasuke coldly before he exclaimed "Tsukiyomi!" and sent his younger brother into the world of illusions. "For the next 72 hours here you are my slave." He stated almost mechanically before he took a pair of explosive notes and jammed them into Sasuke's eye sockets._

_ "Aaah! My eyes! M-my eyes! Br-brother, h-how could y-you do this t-to us? Y-your own f-flesh and b-blood?" Sasuke asked before his head exploded in a shower of gore. As if time had reversed Sasuke found himself perfectly fine, strapped upon a cross just the same as when he first arrived in this world._

_ "72 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining." Itachi stated as he tore open Sasuke's stomach with two chakra enhanced fingers. Sasuke's eyes shot open with agony before he started coughing up globs of blood..._

_~Flashback End~_

"How do you know about that?" Sasuke yelled out enraged with wide eyes as he struggled to repress the memory of his brother massacring his family. He had gotten his revenge and killed his brother with his own two hands 2 years ago but it still felt like a hollow victory as Itachi was struggling to cope with an incurable disease that was killing him from the inside out.

"I know because I had one of my own specialized Senbou that I found had the ability to manipulate minds control your brother and have him slaughter your entire pathetic clan." Naruto explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He looked on in amusement as he saw Sasuke convulse violently, the chokuto nearly being dropped to the ground before Sasuke looked back up with unbridled hate in his eyes.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" He roared as he leaped at Naruto, swinging the chokuto down with such force it caused the ground to shudder as Naruto stopped it with...his hand? Sasuke's rage was suddenly abated as he felt Naruto suddenly tighten his grip on the sword before flipping Sasuke onto his back, causing a giant crater. Sasuke's mouth shot open as blood and spit flew out before he felt like his insides were crushed as he felt Naruto's foot slam down onto his ribcage, crushing 7 ribs easily, and causing him to suddenly black out due to the amount of pain he was currently going through.

"Mou...seems like I broke it..." Naruto mumbled sadly at the loss of his new source of 'entertainment'. He suddenly looked around at the crowd of soldiers as if he just realized they were still there before he suddenly sneered and pretended to rush at them, amusement in his eyes as he saw them all flinch involuntarily.

"He's over here Tsunade-sama! Please help him! Help treat Sasuke-kun's wounds!" Exclaimed a pink haired girl in a medic's outfit to an older looking woman, now known as Tsunade. Tsunade sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What the fuck is going on here me?" She screamed at them as she finally noticed who was standing over the fallen Uchiha. She quickly rushed over before her knees began to buckle. "No...n-no...you're dead...how can you still be alive? I was told you were stillborn..._Sochii..."_ Tsunade whispered tearfully as she finally recognized the monster in front of her as her son...

Dun dun dun~ I decided to give you guys a little gift and updated earlier than I planned on doing so you better start to review . . Just click the button!


End file.
